This invention relates to a means for supporting a concrete pouring device such as a pouring pipe suited for molding a long concrete member such as a pipe.
Operation of pouring and placing concrete into a steel molding frame in a process of manufacturing long concrete pipes, piles and other members, utilizing centrifugal force has usually been one of the most timeconsuming and laborious tasks. There has already been proposed and practically employed a method of concrete pouring wherein the concrete is placed into a molding frame utilizing a concrete pump to save labor. This method of the prior art utilizing the concrete pump comprises the steps of placing support means for a concrete pouring pipe in the form of a cantilever member in front of the outlet of said concrete pump and introducing the front end of said pouring pipe supported by said support means into a hollow interior of a cylindrical molding frame of steel carried on a flatcar by moving said flatcar in parallel with axes of said concrete pouring pipe. This method of prior art has been disadvantageous, however, in that said cantilever-shaped support means should be necessarily of a large scale, since the concrete pouring pipe is supported merely by said support means in the form of a cantilever member and the part of said pipe which is in the hollow interior of said cylindrical molding frame of steel is held without any support. This means that the length of said part which can be introduced into the molding frame is disadvantageously limited. Therefore, what is needed then is a means by which extraordinary lengths of concrete pipe and pile may be centrifugally molded without entailing an undue amount of time or hand labor.